Red Gusher
Red Gusher is an antagonist in the Johnny Test cartoon series. He only appears in the episode "Code Crackin' Johnny". Biography Background Red Gusher is the mascot for Red Gush soda which is favored by characters Johnny Test and his friend Dukey. Red Gusher appears in every advertisement for Red Gush soda. He is portrayed as using Red Gush soda to quench thirsts from other people. Role One day, Johnny and Dukey are watching TV. They see a commercial where Red Gusher quenches thirsts from other people. At first, Johnny and Dukey aren't impressed. The commercial announces that prizes can be won. They can only be won by typing a code found underneath a bottle of Red Gush soda. Johnny and Dukey purchase numerous bottles of Red Gush soda. Johnny types the codes found underneath the bottle caps. Johnny wins a flying disk as his first prize. Unfortunately, he gets the exact same prize from every other bottle. Johnny and Dukey visit the lab where Johnny's brilliant sisters, Susan and Mary Test, are working. They just finished creating a high tech machine capable of decoding any algorithm. Using the new super computer to analyze a code from Red Gush soda, the girls discover that the prize giveaway is completely rigged. They allow Johnny to use the new Super Computer for changing the code of Red Gush. They warn Johnny, though, to limit the number of many times that he uses the decoder. Ignoring the warning that was given to him by his sisters, Johnny still uses the machine frequently. He breaks Red Gush's code and receives actual prizes such as water skis. Johnny's actions, however, lead to serious trouble. The Red Gush corporation is forced to use the company's budget to purchase every prize that is "won" by Johnny. The board of directors reach the point where they almost file for bankruptcy. The CEO learns that Johnny Test is indirectly responsible for the whole dilemma. In order to prevent bankruptcy, the directors decide to send the Red Gusher to eliminate Johnny Test. Later, Johnny and Dukey answer the front door. They are greeted by the Red Gusher himself. At first, Johnny is shocked while Dukey isn't surprised. Their reactions quickly change to fear and they attempt to run away. The Red Gusher chases Johnny and Dukey throughout the town of Porkbelly. He uses an arm canon to spray Red Gush soda at Johnny and Dukey. The pursuit is broadcasted live on Porkbelly's news. The CEO watches the news report and he is shocked to see the company's mascot trying to destroy a customer. After scolding the board of directors for making a bad decision, the CEO travels to Porkbelly. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey return home and beg Susan and Mary for help. He asks about the super computer's security. They tell him that the super computer can engage in self defense mode but it will become dangerous if activated. Johnny kicks the supercomputer and it immediately transforms into a big robot. It engages in self defense but is destroyed by the Red Gusher. Johnny uses his prize of a powerful water gun to spray a giant hole in his bedroom window. Johnny's other prizes fall out and they land on the Red Gusher who dies from the impact. The CEO arrives at the Tests' house and he is still shocked. A compromise is made: the CEO will use cute koalas as the mascot for Red Gush soda and Johnny will give the prizes to charity. Category:Mascots Category:One-Shot Category:Giant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal